The Beginning
by Eowyn1911
Summary: A story about Hermione and how her life began.
1. Letters

I stared back at my reflection in the mirror. That mass of brown bushy hair (My mum liked to joke around and say that my hair was that big because of all the information I held inside my head.), my big brown eyes, my awfully large front teeth, and the splash of freckles across my nose. I inherited what seemed to be the worst traits from each parent. My dad's unruly hair and large teeth, my mother's dull brown eyes and thin lips, the only good thing I gained from them was their quest for knowledge. My mother's hair was gorgeous of course; long, brown, shiny, a mass of curls that manages to stay tame from the top of her head down to her waist. If only I were that lucky. I knew I wasn't exactly pretty but I wasn't ugly either.

My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I'm 11 years old and just about to finish up another year of school. Each year I finish school is bitter sweet. I absolutely love learning. The thrill of retaining new knowledge and being able to recite it at a later time. The rush I get when I can answer a teacher's question correctly. I don't exactly pride myself in being a know-it-all, it just gives me something to do. Because of this I've never really had any friends. I'm sort of a loner at school. I eat by myself, I spend any breaks reading to learn more, and I leave lunch early so I can sit in the classroom and talk to my teacher.

I'm always being picked on by other kids. Boys especially. They taunted me telling me how ugly I was, how obnoxious, I was a know-it-all, a teacher's pet, and several other names I don't wish to repeat.

Then, there's my home life. Not that it's bad, I'm not abused either verbally or physically, but I'm just sort of not there. My parents love me very much but they're very quiet people. They're dentists and work long days only to come home, have dinner with me, then retire to their rooms after very little or no conversation. I'm an only child and the kids of the neighborhood all attend my school so it gets to be lonely wherever I go.

I'm also a sort of freak. You see, things happen when I want them to, without me actually doing them even when they shouldn't happen. I know it doesn't make much sense, but one day after school a boy was being particularly rude to me, pushing me around and calling me names. I wanted nothing more than to get away from him and I closed my eyes right before he took a swing at me. I nearly let out a whimper expecting the pain, but when it didn't, I opened my eyes only to find myself standing in my bedroom.

Back to why school ending is bitter sweet, on the one hand, I'm free of the constant ridicule. On the other, I no longer have that one place I actually feel at home even though I don't feel as if I belong. I've never had that feeling of belonging, I feel like there's a chunk of my life missing.

So here I am, staring at myself in the mirror and wondering when my life will begin. Not that I'm not living, I'm doing my best, but I need to be going somewhere.

*~*~*~*~ _Summer Break *~*~*~*~_

It began like any other day during my long summer. I sat underneath the large tree in a park near my house. I had discovered it only weeks ago when school ended. It was my place to get away from the house, to stay cool, and best of all, my place to read. The tree itself was a large weeping willow that sat next to a large pond. No one ever came to this part of the park; they all stayed near the playgrounds and pathways. It was my escape.

I sat there reading my book when I heard a rustling noise. I pushed it away as my imagination and allowed my focus to go back to my book.

I heard the noise again and looked around, not seeing anyone. A loud noise sounded and then a burst of light came through the branches, a large bird had flown through the branches near the top. I nearly gasped as I realized it was an owl. The owl swooped down and dropped something next to me before flying off. I didn't know what to do but I realized it was an envelope and it was addressed to me.

_**Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**Under the Willow Tree **_

At this point my hands were shaking. I turned the envelope over and there was a sort of coat of arms. It looked like a badge with an "H" in the middle and 4 sections. In each section was an animal, a snake, a lion, a raven, and a badger. There was a deep red wax seal again with an "H" in the center. What could this be? I ripped it open and unfolded the paper inside, my hands still shaking.

_**To: Miss Hermione Granger**_

_**Under the Willow Tree**_

_**Dear Miss Granger, **_

_** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term will begin on 1**____**September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. I understand that because you are not of magical origins you do not have an owl to mail your response. We will be sending an owl every week until 31 July so that you have several opportunities to send your response.**_

_**Yours Sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall **_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Witchcraft? Wizardry? Magic? I didn't understand. That would mean I was a witch. OH MY GOD. I'M A BLOODY WITCH! I checked the envelope again and found two separate lists. One for books I would be needing and one for everything else. There was also another piece of paper explaining how I could go about getting to where I need to buy the supplies and that I could bring my parents along, as well as a paper telling me I could write the headmistress any time I had any further questions.

My heart skipped a beat. I slammed by book shut, grabbed all the papers and ran home as quickly as I could. My name is Hermione Granger and my life is about to begin.


	2. Realization

_**The beginning- Ch. 2: Realization**_

I raced home as quickly as my legs would allow; seeing as I wasn't very athletic at all it was a rather slow run.

When I finally arrived at home I nearly stumbled through the door and had to right myself before continuing on. I burst into the kitchen where I knew my parents were, judging by the amazing smell wafting though the house which only meant one thing, my father's cooking.

I was still out of breath from the run when I finally came to a halt and judging by the look on my parent's faces I must look half mad. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table reading a novel while my father stood behind the stove cooking something I couldn't see.

"Mum! Dad!" I managed to get out between breaths, "You'll never believe what happened to me in the park today!" I held up the letter and my mother gave me a quizzical look. She stood up from the table and grabbed the letter from me to read it. My father turned the stove off and came to join my mother, reading over her shoulder. After what seemed like ages my father finally cleared his throat and looked to my mother before nodding and looking at me. I didn't know what they're unspoken agreement was but I held my breath.

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday and your mother and I have it off, so it looks like we'll be taking a little day trip to this little errrm… alley place. We'll leave at about 8." He gave me a smile and I ran over to give my parents a hug, nearly knocking them over. I couldn't believe this was happening. I knew my parents had as many questions as I did and I promised I would find out all I could.

I nearly inhaled my dinner far more quickly than I should have. Mum excused me from the table knowing that I wouldn't want to sit there, and I raced upstairs.

As quickly as I could, I showered and prepared for bed. I knew I was being silly and that rushing through everything wouldn't make it come any faster but I couldn't sit still.

I sat by the window and started reading the book I had been reading in the park for what seemed like hours. I glanced up at the clock on my desk and was disappointed to see it was only 20:00. I still had about 10 hours to go before we would be leaving and I knew I would get very little if any sleep. I let out a huge sigh and was startled by a loud tapping on my window.

I glanced up to the window and saw a large owl waiting there. I quickly opened the window and stood back. The owl flew in immediately and made its way over to my desk, where it landed. I made my way over to the owl and took the letter it had clutched in its beak. This letter was also from Hogwarts but was now addressed to:

"_Hermione Granger_

_The bedroom at the top of the stairs"_

(Followed by my address) It read:

_Miss Granger, _

_Though we just sent your acceptance letter earlier today, we're giving you a chance to reply today. We look forward to hearing from you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Well. I thought to myself, my father said we were going tomorrow which meant I was going to the school which meant that I could write a response saying I'd be going. Oh. My. God. I was going to be a witch, or, rather, I was a witch but was going to this school to get my education as one.

I quickly rummaged through my desk until I found my stationary set. I wrote a quick response:

_Dear Ms. McGonagall, _ (I hoped to myself that this was correct)

_I have read through the letter you sent me earlier and talked it over with my parents. They said I could attend the school. I look forward to beginning my education as a witch at Hogwarts, I'm anxious to learn. If you wouldn't mind sending me a list of any other books I can get at some point to help me learn more about the history of magic and such it would be much appreciated. _

_Thank you, _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

I folded up the letter and held it out to the owl. It immediately grabbed it in its beak and soared out through the window and into the night. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I saw it disappear among the stars. I made my way over to the bed where I flopped down and closed my eyes, thoroughly happy. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I opened my eyes and groaned at the amount of light coming through my window and forcefully making its way through my eyelids. I realized that this meant my curtains were open and mentally kicked myself for not closing them the night before. I had been having the most pleasant dream filled with letters and owls and magic… wait. Last night. I hadn't closed my curtains after the owl left. THE OWL! I hadn't even closed the window itself because there was an owl and because the dream wasn't a dream, it was real! This meant that magic existed and I was a witch. Bloody hell. I was a witch. Magic and wands and all. No matter how many times I thought it, the thought never lost its appeal.

I sprang out of bed and got dressed as quickly as I could, resulting in me trying to put my jumper on backwards. I fixed it and made my way to the bathroom where I ran a brush through my hair and quickly brushed my teeth before scrambling downstairs to the kitchen.

My father had just finished cooking breakfast when I arrived. There was a full table of food, including everything from eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes to toast, waffles, and orange juice. I grabbed a plate off the table before digging in. I scooped eggs onto my plate and loaded it with waffles and bacon and toast. It all looked incredible yet I barely tasted anything as I chewed and swallowed quickly. I was far too excited to give it the appreciation I knew it deserved. My mother arched her eyebrow and I finished chewing before talking.

"What?"

"Hermione, dear, slow it down it's not a race."

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited."

My mother laughed and shook her head.

"Make sure you have all your lists and such before we leave."

RIGHT! The lists! That might be helpful. I bounded up the stairs and frantically ran around my room in search of the lists before realizing they were sitting on my desk. I grabbed them and made my way back down stairs to find my parents clearing the table and putting away the leftovers. Each second that went by was sheer agony. I wanted to get all the supplies, the books, the wand, and to see what all this was like.

I had yet to be this excited in my entire life. I hadn't ever really had anything to look forward to except my birthday because it usually meant my parents took me to a bookstore and let me have my fun.

After what seemed like an eternity my parents were finally done.

"Ready to go?" My father asked.

"YES!" I nearly screamed, double checking that I had all of the lists. I ran out of the house and waited next to the car. My father came out and upon seeing my face let out a chuckle.

"No one but you would be this excited for school." He said.

"It's not just that," I said, though most of it was, "It's the chance to learn about something that I never knew could exist. The chance to find out who I am and why I've felt so out of place all these years. A chance to actually understand myself. And possibly make a friend or two." He smiled at me and unlocked the car.

I opened the door and slid in. We lived about a half hour drive from London, where we would then make our way to Diagon Alley. Full instructions were on one of the papers I had been sent and though I didn't understand what some of it meant I'm sure I would find out soon.

The drive was agonizingly slow. My parents chattered away in the front while I sat in the back looking out the window and watching everything go by. When we finally arrived in London, it took all my strength to sit back and attempt to relax.

We were instructed to go to an address that supposedly was invisible to people with non-magic blood. Because my parents were with me however, they were supposed to be able to see it. I didn't understand exactly how it all worked but I was too excited to care much. After parking and walking to the address, we arrived at the location it was supposed to be. I glanced around and then saw it. It was so out of place it baffled me that no one saw it but I realized it must be strong magic. It was an older looking, slightly worn down building with an old sign hanging that read "The Leaky Cauldron".

I walked towards it and my parents followed closely behind. I knew that when we entered, we were to talk to a man named Tom and explain that I was "muggle-born" and that I needed to enter Diagon Alley. I merely needed to present him with my Hogwarts letter and we were set.

When we entered, I glanced around and saw several people. They were all wearing the strangest things. Long, floor-length robes, tall hats, the works. I smiled to myself as I saw a man stirring his spoon by twirling his finger. A broom was sweeping in the corner without anyone holding it, and a pitched of some type of liquid was pouring its contents into a woman's glass.

I didn't know who Tom was, so I assumed he was the man behind the counter.

"Excuse me, Tom?" My father asked, trying to start up a conversation so I didn't have to.

"Yes sir." The man replied.

"Well you see, my daughter here is supposed to be attending school, uhh Pig something?" Oh lord, my father was hopeless sometimes.

The man, Tom rather, smiled down at me.

"Hogwarts?"

"That's the one!" My father exclaimed.

"I'm assuming you two aren't magic then?" He asked my parents and they shook their heads. I held out my letter for him to see and he glanced quickly at it before smiling and making his way out from behind the bar. "This way." He said, motioning for us to follow him.

"So what's your name?" Tom asked me.

"Hermione sir. Hermione Granger." I replied, not sure why but I felt comfortable with him.

He ushered us through the small building and into a small courtyard in the back surrounded by bricks. I was confused as to what we could possibly doing in an area this small, surely this couldn't be right. He then pulled a stick, or what I was assuming was a wand, from his pocket and tapped a single brick, standing back from the wall.

The bricks began to shift and I had to stifle a gasp. An archway was slowly forming and revealing a crowded street full of bright colors and shops. A huge smile crossed my face.

"Welcome miss Granger, to Diagon Alley."


	3. Gringotts

_**The Beginning- Ch. 3: Gringotts **_

My eyes and my brain both seemed to shift into overdrive as they tried to drink it all in. There were so many sights to see, so much to observe. I glanced behind me to see what my parents were doing and by the looks on their faces I could only assume that they were as in-awe as I was. Tom turned his attention to me and smiled at me.

"This archway will seal itself after you leave and become nothing more than a brick wall, however to get back through, simply tap this barrel" He said pointing to a small barrel near the base of the archway on the side nearest Diagon Alley, "with the tip of your wand, as you'll have to get a wand anyways, and it will reopen for you guys to exit through. If you have any questions, I'm sure everyone would be more than willing to help you out. Best of luck with everything Ms. Granger." He nodded at us and walked off back into the Leakey Cauldron.

"Well love, where to first?" My mother asked me. I nearly forgot, I hadn't read much into the letter; I had been so excited for everything, very unlike myself. I pulled the envelope and read the different lists. At the top of my list of supplies it instructed me to go to "Gringotts", the wizard bank and to exchange some of my money for wizarding money. It also said that if I wished I could open up an account with them. It instructed us to walk straight down Diagon Alley after making a right from the Leakey Cauldron and we would eventually run into it.

"The bank." I told my mother, grinning at her and stuffing it back into my pocket. It took all my strength not to run down the Alley but I knew if I did so I would look mental.

As we walked down Diagon Alley I couldn't help but wonder exactly how many shops were there. How many people came here on a daily basis? How did all of these people find out they were witches and wizards? Was every person here magical? Surely not if my parents were here. How many others were like me? My mind shifted through so many questions I didn't know where to begin. I focused my attention to the shops we were passing.

We passed by potion shops, clothing shops that looked as if they mainly sold long colored robes like so many people here wore, there were stops that held so many animals I couldn't imagine the people walking in would have any room to move, there were shops for wands, shops with broomsticks in the windows, several cafes and restaurants and so much more. I began to realize that I would have to spend hours in each shop just to see everything, it made me a little sad that there would be no way to see everything today but I guess that would have to wait for another trip. Surely there would be another.

Before I knew it, we had arrived in what appeared to be a sort of clearing. As I glanced up I was faced with one of the most gorgeous buildings ever, a large sign across the front read "**Gringotts**". So this was the bank. It was made of what appeared to be white marble and was build in a Greek architecture with columns and all. It towered over many of the other buildings and I was surprised we hadn't seen it before.

As we walked closer to the bank, I noticed a sign over the front doors that read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

It was unsettling to say the least and I felt a shudder run down my spine. I knew however that I had nothing to worry about. Breaking rules and stealing from others wasn't exactly me.

As we stepped through the front doors I had to stifle a gasp. There were several strange looking creatures roaming around the bank's main room and sitting behind the large desks that lined all sides. My parents began to walk over to one of them and I stood closely behind them, curious as to what these creatures were and quite unsure what to think. As my parents came nearly face to face with one of the creatures, he glanced up and a slow smile spread across his face. It was quite creepy and unsettling.

"We need to establish an account." My father said uncertainly.

"Very well," the creature said, "what kind?"

"Excuse me?" My father asked.

"We have several types of vaults and accounts here. What is it that you want it for exactly?"

"Well, you see, my daughter here is errm well… magic?" He started and the creature glanced down as I shyly stepped out from behind my parents. "We're not, if you couldn't guess. Well, anyways, we need to convert some of our money over to your money so she can buy her supplies for school and possibly set up some time of savings?"

The creature merely smiled and shook his head. He and my father then got into deeper conversation about the different types and fiscal this, percentage that. As they continued to talk I let my eyes wander trying to take in all the details I possibly could.

The floor was made of what seemed to be white and gray marble every now and then lined with different color mosaics, the large desks were made of what appeared to be very old fine wood with granite tops, large gleaming chandeliers lined the ceiling gleaming with hundreds of what appeared to be crystals or diamonds, the ceiling was carved with intricate patterns and swirls. It was all so incredible and the more I looked around the less I could believe I was standing in a bank.

"Hermione?" My father called from behind me and I turned to face him nearly colliding with the creature who had come down from his desk and now stood in front of me, no more than a meter off the floor.

"Welcome to Gringotts Ms. Granger. My name is Mudazr the goblin (aha! So that's what the creatures were!) and I'll be showing you to your vault. Your father and I just set up a basic savings account for you and some of your muggle (muggle?) money has been exchanged for wizarding money and placed in your vault. Wizard money is made up of 3 different coins: sickles, knuts, and galleons. There are 17 sickles to every galleon and 29 knuts to every sickle. If you have any issues with conversions while shopping either stop back here to ask either me or a fellow goblin or ask a shopkeeper as I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help you. Now, if you'll follow me I will show you to your vault."

Mudazr then turned away from me and began walking toward the far end of the bank. He began talking and I ran to catch up.

"As I was saying, your vault number is 62442 and it's one of our smaller, less guarded vaults but will suffice just nicely for your current needs. You'll find no need to worry about the contents of your vault as Gringotts is probably one of the if not THE safest place to store things in the entire world." He stopped talking as we walked through a large archway and into what appeared to be a dark hallway.

We walked up to what looked like an old mine cart. Mudazr walked up to it and opened the door on the side. When my parents and I didn't movie he turned to us, a slow smile spreading across his face. I shivered and it wasn't due to the cold.

"Well. Come on then, step in." He said and I hesitantly moved forward cautiously stepping into the cart and taking a seat in the back my parents following suit. Mudazr followed us in and shut the door, sitting down in the front.

Mudazr turned to us still smiling. "You better hold on."

The cart lurched forward and I stifled back a scream and managed to get a firm grip on my seat before we plummeted downwards. I felt like I was on some kind of insane roller coaster. Twisting and turning every direction I no longer had a sense of where we came from or where we were going. I didn't know what was up or what was down. The cart screeched to a halt and we were in front of a row of doors.

Mudazr stood up seemingly unfazed from our little journey. He stepped out of the cart and held the door open obviously expecting us to follow. I stood up and regretted it instantly. I nearly toppled over; I was dizzy beyond belief and grew somewhat nauseous. I gripped the side of the cart in order to get my bearings and after a few seconds my head stopped swimming and I was able to straighten up.

The goblin reached into his pocket and pulled out a large old-fashioned looking key.

"This." He began, "is the key to your vault. I will give it to you after this and it will be your way of getting into your account. A goblin will still need to accompany you but you merely present this with your name and vault number and you will be taken down here." He turned and walked towards one of the several doors lining the wall. "This is your vault, number 62442." He put the key into the lock and turned it. There was a series of clicks and the door opened.

Behind the door was what appeared to be no more than a blank room about 5 feet wide, 10 feet deep, and 10 feet tall. In the center was a small pile of money, gold, silver, and bronze coins all stacked into neat piles in the center. Wizard money. I wondered how magic worked and how they were able to get the money my father had transferred from my other savings account (non-magic) exchanged for wizarding money and placed in here so quickly. My mind raced with all the possibilities but I assumed it was some sort of charm.

"Grab what you need and we'll be on our way back up." Mudazr said from behind me. I stepped into the vault and grabbed 10 gold coins and a handful of the silver and bronze ones. My mother held out her purse and I dropped the coins inside. It felt odd to not be using any paper money. Mudazr then locked the door with my key and walked back to the cart opening the door for us once again.

The trip back was no more pleasant but I knew what to expect this time and was a little more prepared. When we unloaded the cart I was still off balance but it wasn't as bad as before. When we stepped back into the lobby I was nearly blinded, I hadn't realized how dark it had been. Mudazr then stopped walking in front of his desk.

"Here's your key Miss Granger. Keep it safe." He handed me the key and I was surprised at how light it was for its size. I barely even noticed its weight yet it had to be nearly the length of my hand. The goblin then shook hands with my father and gave a small bow to my mother before climbing back up to his desk.

My mother looked down at me and smiled. "Where to now darling?"


	4. Diagon Alley

_**The Beginning- Ch. 4**_

"Where to now darling?" My mother asked me.

I pulled the lists out, yet again. I was surprised to see that I had somehow overlooked the fact that there were some instructions after each item as to where I could find them. Then I thought to myself that perhaps it was some kind of magic that revealed itself when it was necessary.

I decided we would go down the list in the order they were listed. I didn't mind wandering around and looking at other shops as we passed by.

The first few things on the list were all clothing related and there were instructions for us to either go to the second hand robe shop towards the right of where we were or go the direction we had just come to go to the main robe shop.

"Well, I need to get my school robes and such. There's a second hand shop or the main shop, where would you prefer to go?" I asked my parents, not really caring either way.

"We may as well go to the main shop dear. It's not as if we're running low on money, your father and I are more than willing to pay what we need to for you to be happy and have what you need." Mum smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We then stepped out of the bank and began making our way back the way we came.

We walked down the street a little ways and saw a sign that read 'Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions'. I felt a tingle of excitement run down my spine as I realized this was the first shop I was actually stepping into. I could barely control myself.

As my father pulled the door handle and held the door for my mother and I, I had to stifle back a gasp. The store was huge and filled with so many different fabrics in every color and pattern imaginable.

An older woman stood behind a desk in the back of the store. Her gray hair was in a high bun and she wore glasses with chains on the side looped to the back of her neck. As we made our way in she glanced up and smiled at us.

"Hogwarts dear? First year?" Her voice was sweet, smooth, and calming. Like honey. I smiled to myself and realized she was waiting for an answer.

"Yes ma'am!" I went to pull out my list and she waved her hand.

"I know what you need, don't you worry. Step up on here and we'll get your measurements." She pulled a box out from behind the desk and gestured for me to stand on it. I obliged and made my way over to step up on the box.

After a few minutes, she had all my measurements and was pulling out robes for me; I needed 3 sets of plain work robes and a winter cloak which she also brought me. She then made her way to the back and came back with the last two things I needed from her, a black pointed hat, and a pair of black protective dragon hide gloves.

We paid for everything, after much help from her with the amount and such, thanked her, and left. I was already beyond excited. It was becoming more and more real by the second.

We stepped back into the crowded street just as a blond boy with a smug look on his face made his way inside with what I assumed were his parents. His parents both had the same striking blond hair but there was something about the boy, I couldn't help but stare. He had the most amazing gray eyes. I knew it was foolish, I knew nothing about the boy. I turned away forgetting all about him and pulled my list out to figure out where to go next.

I needed a wand. The instructions stated that it was to the left of the bank which would mean us walking back towards the bank and a few shops beyond that.

"Wand is next." I said, smiling up at my parents.

"Alright love, lead the way." My father said, bending down to kiss the top of my head.

We passed several shops until we finally reached the wand shop at the very end on the right. Olivander's. The prospect of getting my wand made me beyond happy. I was smiling like crazy by the time we got inside.

An old withered, tired looking man stood behind the counter. As soon as I stepped through, he lit up.

"Ahh. First year. Hogwarts I'm assuming?" How did he know? " I'm Mr. Ollivander. I remember every wand I've sold. But I haven't seen you two before either." He was looking at my parents now. "My dear, are you muggle born?" I nodded and cold feel myself blush. "OH! No, I don't mean that as disrespectful please! It means that you obviously are going to be talented. By the looks of it, studious as well. What's your name dear?"

"Hermione sir, Hermione Granger." I managed to get out.

Well then miss Granger, we'll see what I can find for you." He shuffled off to the shelves lining the whole of the giant room we stood in and returned moments later with a few long boxes.

"Try this one." He said, opening one of the boxes. He handed me the wand and I took it in my hand. It was pretty, nearly red in color, with intricate designs at the bottom, a nice color and feel. I looked at him not sure what to expect.

"Try waving it?" I did as he said and dropped the wand in surprise. The lamp next to him shattered and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Umm. No." I bent down and picked it up using just my forefinger and thumb, not wanting to cause anything else to happen. He laughed and handed me another but not before pulling a wand out of his back pocket and pointing it at the lamp. It instantly repaired itself and I knew my eyes now looked far too large on my face.

This wand was even more gorgeous. Somewhat longer than the first. Light brown in color with some green in spots. Vines seemed to wrap around the whole wand, leaves at the end of some of the vines. It felt well-balanced and before I could even wave it, I felt a rush of warmth spread through my body. Sparks flew out from the end and I nearly squealed in shock. I looked to Ollivander, a large smile spread across his face.

"That my dear, is your wand." He was now beaming. "10 ¾ inches, (did he say inches?) made of vine wood with a dragon heartstring for the core. Vine wood is usually attracted to people who have some sort of hidden depth or potential. Seems quite fitting if you ask me. One thing you should know about wands is that they choose the witch or wizard, not the other way around. But, I'm sure you have plenty of things to do today, don't let an old man bore you with wand lore." He gave us the price and we paid him. I was beginning to get the hang of this money. We thanked him and left the store.

I pulled out the list, yet again, and saw that I had to get a cauldron. The specifics were all there and I laughed to myself as I saw that it wasn't too far from the robe shop. I sighed and began walking as my parents fell into step behind me.

As we neared the cauldron shop, I saw the blond boy again. He looked at me, glanced at my parents, and his smug look vanished, replaced by a look of disgust. Apparently he was able to tell my parents weren't magic and had something against that? I wasn't too sure. I shook my head to clear all thoughts of that and continued walking, my head held high.

We finally found our way to the cauldron shop and quickly found what we were looking for, the same went for the rest of the list until we reached the books.

There was a list of 8 books I would need for my courses and we were instructed to go to Flourish and Blott's which was near Madam Malkin's. By now we were getting the hang of finding our way around Diagon Alley and found the shop easily enough.

When we stepped inside, I was immediately in heaven. I was immediately the happiest I had been in months. We took the list to the front counter and one of the helpers took us around the shop to find each book. I asked him if there were any other books he recommended for me to read being born without magic and he recommended me a few, 'Hogwarts a History' being one of the big ones since it gave me a lot of useful information on the school I was to be attending.

By the time I was done, we had been at the book shop nearly 2 hours and we purchased 13 books. We placed the books in my cauldron and made our way back towards The Leaky Cauldron. Before I knew it, we were back in our car driving home. I tried to fall asleep but was still too excited to do much. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

"Do you think she's asleep?" My mother asked. I was tempted to open my eyes or say I wasn't, but I was too interested in what she had to say.

"I don't know dear, why?" Asked my father.

"I'm just still so unsure about all this." She sighed. I could tell she was stressed. "I want her to be happy but what does this mean for us? How long is she gone? When will we see her? Can she get a job as a witch when she's done with her schooling? How long does it last? I just… I worry. I know that this is what she wants and I want her to be happy but I'm so nervous…" She trailed off and my father tried to calm her down.

"Dear, I know but it's as if she's going to a boarding school. She'll be fine. She can write all the time, and I'm sure she will. She's a smart girl. She'll make some friends hopefully and she'll be happy. We need to let her do this. It'll be good for her."

"I suppose you're right." She sighed again and silence resumed. I didn't want to worry them. I'm glad that my dad was able to comfort her but I knew I had to write the Headmistress soon, get the details and calm whatever worries my mother had. That would have to wait for another time though. For now, I could be happy.


End file.
